


Once in a Blue Moon

by BeeJooheony



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Near Death Experiences, will tag as i goooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeJooheony/pseuds/BeeJooheony
Summary: Changkyun has recently transferred into a new university, now having to deal with his new crush Jooheon and his crush's friends Hyungwon and Kihyun. He also has to deal with the mystery surrounding his new friend Minhyuk, Changkyun's new world turning more and more ominous as his life becomes confined to the full moon.





	Once in a Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i've been working on this for a while... and i'm reasonably nervous to post this since it's different from what i usually write haha,,, BUT i would like to give credit to a one-shot named "was it a growl?" that featured jookyun being soft and werewolf!changkyun. a lot of the fic i have planned out is different, but some of the themes/roles (hyungwon and kihyun being friends with jooheon, wonho's role, etc.) are very inspired from that one-shot and i wanna give credit where credit is due. i unfortunately can't find the link to the one-shot anymore but if any of you can, i will provide the link! if things seem too similar to the one-shot though, i will change some things if necessary!! 
> 
> so with that special disclaimer, this fic is planned to have graphic violence (i don't think it's terrible since it's more referenced but this first chapter has it so be mindful!), unhealthy coping mechanisms, and themes of mental illness(es). if anything i write seems problematic/unresearched, please tell me so i can more handle these topics with care, since some of the topics i have dealt with personally and some i've only researched or heard from an off-hand experience separate from my own. i will give specific warnings when necessary ofc! so, now enjoy my little project i've been working on! <3

Changkyun’s stare couldn’t help but gravitate toward the courtyard.

It was around noon, and Changkyun was on break for lunch. His next class wouldn’t start for a few hours, but he had wanted to look over one of his biology labs… and perhaps spy on one of the classmates from his biology class.

Changkyun really didn’t want to call it “spying,” though. The peer he was spying on, a guy with short black hair that stood in all directions and dimples that could be seen from a mile away, was someone Changkyun for once wasn’t intimidated by on his first class at this new college. He had really only known the messy hair guy’s name, Jooheon, from a few encounters, but the classmate had left an impression on Changkyun ever since. The main reason was probably because Jooheon was cute, but Changkyun wanted to think the main reason was that he needed a study partner for the upcoming curriculum.

Changkyun ran his hands through his slightly unkempt bedhead. He’d been staring at Jooheon from his usual shaded sitting areas near the engineering building—the area with the clearest view of the courtyard’s main fountain—and he couldn’t help but question once again why he couldn’t just approach Jooheon like a normal person. But, as Changkyun had observed, Jooheon was in a passionate conversation with his friend group, which consisted of Hyungwon, an individual that dressed so well he looked like he was cut straight out of some fashion magazine, and Kihyun, the shortest and most delicate looking of the group despite the commanding body language he emitted.

It wasn’t as if Hyungwon and Kihyun were scary, per se, but Changkyun could never find the courage to speak to Jooheon if he were surrounded by those two.

Hyungwon, Changkyun’s roommate, had taken some getting used to when adjusting to the new campus. He towered over Changkyun by a good four or five centimeters and barely initiated conversation with him the first week, considering that Hyungwon was a double-major and that he always hung out with his girlfriend when not either sleeping or in class. Changkyun only believed such a human being as Hyungwon only existed as a concept, that someone such as Hyungwon couldn’t realistically exist and not be mentally drained from being incredibly successful academically and socially. But, from how _long_ he had seen Hyungwon study sheet music and medical-based study guides in their dorm and how _often_ he was seen with Jooheon and Kihyun, Changkyun was surprised to be introduced to the new concept of a college student somehow having their life together.

That idealistic impression gradually faded from Changkyun’s mind, however, from the amount of time that Hyungwon slept. His tall roommate has slept through multiple days without classes, and generally always sported bags under his eyes when he can’t hang out with his friends and/or girlfriend from all the work he has to do for tests or upcoming violin performances. Despite how nice and normal Hyungwon had turned out to be, however, Changkyun couldn’t really empathize with Hyungwon enough to talk and be anything more than acquaintances, considering that both of them were fairly introverted and that they had only really talked during short trips to the science building. Hyungwon also made out with his girlfriend Seulgi at their dorm long enough and frequent enough for Changkyun to leave the dorm for three one-hour classes and come back to still find the two making out on the main couch.

Hyungwon was more approachable to Changkyun than Kihyun, though. Kihyun was a mystery to Changkyun, his snarky attitude as described from both Jooheon and Hyungwon clear solely from his expressions. Even though Kihyun was shorter than Changkyun, Changkyun tended to shrink in Kihyun’s presence alone just by making eye contact with him. Kihyun had always seemed like he was a fuse ready to blow, his resting bitch face so strong that Changkyun could feel it stare straight through his soul sometimes. Both Jooheon and Hyungwon had reassured Changkyun that Kihyun is indeed very nice, and that he only _looks _bitter, but Changkyun couldn’t help but think otherwise when he’s only seen Kihyun smile in some sarcastic, subdued way; like Kihyun was some cartoon villain plotting his scheme, cackling and probably rubbing his hands together all menacingly or something.__

Changkyun laid his chin on the palm of his head, pulling out his phone to just mindlessly scroll through the pages of apps, trying to not seem like he was creeping on the trio of friends. He wasn’t the type to jump into conversations in the middle of them, and Changkyun attempted to seem like he was fine, that Jooheon didn't cloud his thoughts just for existing. Changkyun had tried to suppress having a crush on someone after getting bullied at his old school—that one year of experience enough to motivate him to leave the other side of the country—but Jooheon was too nice he couldn’t help it. He wouldn’t have wanted to embarrass Jooheon in any way, considering the fact that he didn’t even know Jooheon’s dating history. Changkyun was still holding on to his crush on Jooheon from the fact that he had learned Kihyun had been in a committed relationship with a man before, and that _maybe_ gay people naturally flock to other gay people here as opposed to his old college. 

He glanced back at the group, suddenly feeling drained from all the energy of their conversation. Changkyun blinked a few times to clear his vision, attempting to clear his drowsiness, even though he was just sitting there and shouldn’t be physically exhausted from trying to eavesdrop on his crush. He sighed. Jealousy, maybe? The fact that he couldn’t even talk to someone new without some fear that he will ruin their relationship? He glanced back at Jooheon—seemingly at the wrong moment—as Jooheon turned around at the same time for their eyes to meet. It was just for a second, but the contact felt like hours for Changkyun, maybe longer. 

Jooheon’s puzzlement quickly turned into an expression of glee, as he waved back to Changkyun, the younger giving a small nod as a response. Hyungwon also gave a small wave while Kihyun just stared in Changkyun’s direction. The youngest could feel his face flush pink. 

Jooheon was about to say something but Changkyun had walked away far enough to not even hear what his crush was about to say. Changkyun’s face was probably visible from a great distance, considering how red he had probably glowed as he left. He slowly patted his cheeks with his hands, somewhat trying to calm himself down until he was able to get back to his dorm, where he could maybe wallow in peace. 

His plans of heading back to his dorm on a timely manner, however, were ruined when he ran into someone, prompting him to fall hard onto the asphalt. He looked up in wondrous panic, making sure he didn’t offend the person he bumped into. 

Changkyun had looked up to see a man with white hair looking back down at him in surprised concern. He looked young enough to be a student and held a heavy-looking satchel on his right shoulder. “Sorry!” the mysterious man said with a quickness in his step, quickly offering a hand to Changkyun for the younger of the two to get off from the ground finally. 

__“I… think I should be apologizing,” Changkyun muttered as he got up to the white-haired man’s height, noticing that the other was a few centimeters taller than him. “I’m sorry; I didn’t see where I was going…”_ _

__“It’s fine! I didn’t either,” the taller proclaimed, running a relaxed hand through his hair with a small smile on his face. “What’s your name?”_ _

__Changkyun was in the middle of getting ready to leave but hesitated when asked for his name. He looked to the side, his stance sheepish from the sudden continued conversation._ _

__“Changkyun,” he replied, finally making eye contact with the taller after a few seconds of silence, “I transferred to this college about a month ago. I’m studying biology…”_ _

__“Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk,” the white-haired student, Minhyuk, proclaimed, excitedly shaking Changkyun’s hand while the shorter instinctively stiffened in his grip. “Do you need help finding anything? I know this place pretty well…”_ _

__“Mm, no,” Changkyun interrupted, fidgeting with his backpack. He moved closer to Minhyuk suddenly, catching the taller’s attention. “But I was going to my dorm. Could you...” Changkyun hesitated again, “Would you mind taking me there? If it’s not awkward, of course, you don’t have to-”_ _

__Changkyun had some random feeling that asking a stranger to walk him back to the dorms would make him look cool and sociable after getting caught staring at his crush, but Minhyuk only raised his eyebrows at him, making Changkyun, once again, anxious._ _

__”Uh, sure? Why not?” Minhyuk pipped, patting Changkyun’s back and leading him to the university dorms. “This university gets a bit crowded anyway… it’ll be safer to travel in two or more!” Changkyun was initially put off by Minhyuk’s enthusiasm, but it quickly grew on Changkyun when he saw Minhyuk’s gentle, genuine smile as they rushed back to the dorms. Minhyuk was incredibly unique, his white hair reflecting the sunlight adding to his mysteriousness, but Changkyun had never met someone with a nicer reaction to Changkyun bumping into them before._ _

__Changkyun was able to see the dorms in the near distance, happy to finally get some rest before his next class in the (hopefully) peaceful resides of his dorm, but he kind of liked that he got to meet Minhyuk on the way._ _

__“You know where you live, right?” Minhyuk asked, gently letting go of Changkyun’s hand as he turned to seemingly head back to the courtyard. Changkyun lightly chuckled, clinging onto his the straps of his backpack as Minhyuk started to pace away._ _

__“Of course,” Changkyun replied with a tiny smile. “Thank you, Minhyuk-ssi…”_ _

__“Call me ‘hyung,’ Changkyunnie!” Minhyuk said with a wave, walking a few steps away before turning back again._ _

__“We might meet again if you hang out near the engineering building. See you!” Minhyuk’s voice trailed off, his quirkiness still apparent even when he became an indistinguishable person in the distance, even with his white hair._ _

__“Okay!” Changkyun shouted back, a big smile plastered on his face as he turned to walk back to his dorm. He found the door to his room, rustling through his pockets to find his keys and open the door. He quickly sprinted to jump onto his bed, getting comfortable as he relaxed his hands between his head and his pillow._ _

__Thanks to Minhyuk calming him down from gay panicking in front of his crush and his crush’s friends, Changkyun could sleep in peace._ _

__***_ _

__  


__It was about a week after his first meeting with Minhyuk that Changkyun bumped back into the white-haired student again, this time spotting him in the study areas in the science building. Minhyuk was one of the few people residing there at the moment, seemingly writing something in a thick spiral notebook in complete concentration. Upon Changkyun’s observation of Minhyuk’s notebook when he approached the white-haired student at his quiet desk, Changkyun realized it was a sketchbook, a sketchy, yet neat-looking drawing of the quiet study area positioned onto the book’s page._ _

__Changkyun starred with his mouth slightly agape in appreciation, Minhyuk so concentrated that he didn’t notice the shorter’s presence. “That’s so good, hyung…” Changkyun quietly muttered as Minhyuk slightly flinched, quickly turning to Changkyun in slight alarm until his smile quickly appeared when seeing the other._ _

__“Oh, hey, Changkyunnie!” Minhyuk greeted as he recognized the other, his hands clasped together, probably from the fact that he was still shaken from being concentrated on his sketchbook for so long. “It’s been a while-”_ _

__“I never knew you were good at art!” Changkyun trumpeted, sitting down in the seat to the left of Minhyuk, leaning a little bit closer to glance at the sketch more. “It’s just a drawing of the study, but it’s…” Changkyun glanced to face Minhyuk, “majestic…?”_ _

__Minhyuk chuckled, opening his sketchbook flat just to quickly close it, the view of Minhyuk’s polaroids glued onto the cover intriguing Changkyun so much more. “You’re so sweet, Changkyunnie… I don’t draw as much as a should outside of class anymore…”_ _

__“What?!” Changkyun proclaimed, hanging onto Minhyuk’s shoulders to examine the cover some more, the polaroids different snapshots of Minhyuk and another man appearing in Changkyun’s peripheral, all appealing to Changkyun’s aesthetic. “You’re so good! I wouldn’t have known you don’t draw that often…”_ _

__“I mean I draw buildings all day, but when it comes to people-”_ _

__“For what?”_ _

__Minhyuk turned back to face Changkyun, curiosity written all over the other’s face. “What do you mean ‘for what,’ Changkyunnie?”_ _

__“Like,” Changkyun leaned back into his chair, playing with the strings on his hoodie, “what do you draw buildings for? I’m not judging you or anything if you draw buildings in your free time, but it seems a little tedious…”_ _

__“Ah,” Minhyuk interrupted, understanding Changkyun’s comment, “I major in architecture.”_ _

__Changkyun paused his thought to look up at Minhyuk, confusion lining his features. “But, they don’t offer architecture at this school?” His eyebrows scrunched up. “And I thought you were an engineering major…”_ _

__“Oh, my boyfriend’s the engineering major,” Minhyuk replied, flipping the pencil back and forth in his hand, “I take online school. Hyunwoo’s so smart, I could never…” His glance trailed off to the door diagonally across from Minhyuk’s view, Changkyun soon following his gaze to the door as well. Minhyuk sighed._ _

__“He has some lab in this building, but it seems to be running overdue. I was waiting here to, you know, see him…”_ _

__Changkyun must have been too silent because Minhyuk turned towards him with skepticism on his face._ _

__“You’re fine with that, right? That I have a boyfriend.”_ _

__Changkyun flinched. “Oh, yes! Of course, hyung!” he quickly replied, trying to clear the misunderstanding as soon as possible. “I’ve just never met a lot of people like me before, so I was caught off guard.”_ _

__Minhyuk’s expression softened. “Like you?”_ _

__There was a short pause. “Gay.” Changkyun said, his glance at his twiddling thumbs. “Like me.”_ _

__Minhyuk hummed, placing a comforting arm on Changkyun’s back, a slight smile lining his face. “It’s no problem, Changkyunnie! I just misunderstood.” Minhyuk’s eyebrows scrunched in concern. “Have you actually never met a gay person before?”_ _

__“In America, there were a few. In Korea, there’s not as much,” Changkyun stated, lost in thought. “Zero, in some Korean cities, I think…”_ _

__Minhyuk chuckled again, a quick chuckle this time, and ruffled the smaller’s hair, to Changkyun’s dismay. “Well, I’m pretty sure there’s plenty at this college, so you have nothing to worry about. It’ll help you open up, you know?”_ _

__“Mm,” Changkyun uttered as he tried to fix his hair, his bangs obscuring his vision. “Thank you, hyung…”_ _

__“No problem, Changkyunnie! It was nice to see you again--” Minhyuk was interrupted by the door he was staring at before opening, with loads of students heading out into the rest of the building. The taller’s eyes landed on one particular student—Changkyun couldn’t tell which one—and there seemed to be a glistening in Minhyuk’s eyes. It reminded Changkyun of Jooheon._ _

__“Ah, I’ll head out,” Minhyuk said, standing up to place his supplies and sketchbook into his bag, holding Changkyun’s hand briefly to say goodbye. “I have a long-deserved date tonight. Reservations and all that.” Minhyuk booped the shorter’s nose. “Bye, Kyunnie!”_ _

__“Mm, bye, hyung!” Changkyun said after some hesitation from the nose boop. He couldn’t help but watch Minhyuk in the distance blend into the crowd, so much so that even Minhyuk’s white hair was not distinguishable from the blob of engineering students. He was looking forward to seeing Minhyuk and his boyfriend together; it’d clear up some of the mystery of Minhyuk, and remind Changkyun of Jooheon._ _

__Changkyun placed his hands on his cheeks and felt the warmth radiating from them._ _

__Jooheon kept lingering in his mind._ _

__***_ _

__  


Changkyun knew Minhyuk was peculiar, but he didn’t realize Minhyuk would be _that_ peculiar. 

__Minhyuk was nice, definitely, but in the last month, there had been some things that Minhyuk did that were so… Minhyuk. But… also so un-Minhyuk at the same time._ _

__Changkyun was in the courtyard again, looking at job openings for the university while occasionally switching tabs to this YouTube channel he’d been binging. Changkyun’s English was a little rusty, but he still somewhat managed to grasp English slang._ _

__His thoughts trailed off to a small, but off-putting experience he had with Minhyuk a week ago. It was after Minhyuk’s birthday--by a month because Changkyun had to find out that information on his own--and Changkyun had offered him a bag of chocolate truffles as he spotted the white-haired student in the science building, presumably waiting for Hyunwoo._ _

__“Hyung!” Changkyun called as he ran towards the older. “I have something for you!”_ _

__Minhyuk quickly turned at the sound, his wide eyes following Changkyun in surprise as he almost dropped the gift as Changkyun threw it at him. His white hair was disheveled and he had more prominent bags under his eyes. “Ah, thank you…” Minhyuk examined the package of chocolate truffles further and he somehow looked even more tired._ _

__Changkyun’s eyebrows furrowed in sadness. “Do you not like it?”_ _

__“No, it’s not that,” Minhyuk sighed out, “I just… I’m on a diet…”_ _

__“Hyung?”_ _

__“I’m also kinda allergic to chocolate… and it makes me break out.” Minhyuk blinked. “Yeah.”_ _

__“Oh,” Changkyun sighed, clamping his hands together as he glanced at his feet. “You can give it to Hyunwoo…”_ _

__“He is, too.”_ _

__Changkyun glanced at Minhyuk’s face in confusion. “He’s what?”_ _

__“Allergic. And on a diet... Couple thing, you know?” Minhyuk muttered, running a hand through his hair, sweat matting his forehead. Changkyun wrapped his hand around Minhyuk’s as his placed his other around Minhyuk’s waist. “Hyung, you’re sick…”_ _

__Minhyuk was quick to get out of Changkyun’s grasp, shivering despite how hot it was for a winter day. “I’m fine,” his voice was low. “I’ll rest, I’ll be okay, Changkyun…” Minhyuk seemed to clutch the bag of chocolate truffles in frustration._ _

__“Hyung,” Changkyun’s voice was demanding. “Please, I’ll walk you to Hyunwoo’s apartment or whatever you guys live. I want to see you okay…”_ _

__“Ah, Changkyun,” Minhyuk grunted, when suddenly his face softened in defeat. “Just… take me to the science dorms, will you? I have a friend that lives there. Hyunwoo’s going to be at his lab for another hour.”_ _

__Changkyun sighed, but nodded in response to Minhyuk’s compromise. “Okay, hyung.”_ _

__The walk back was silent and Changkyun never saw Minhyuk’s science friend, but the dorm his science friend lived in seemed familiar somehow._ _

__Changkyun switched tabs to YouTube, the video he was watching unfortunately unable to distract his mind from Minhyuk’s behavior. He thought back to when he and Minhyuk explored the science building together sometime on the weekend a few weeks ago._ _

__A student had brought her cute Scottish terrier on campus. Minhyuk didn’t have the mysterious sickness that he had now and everything seemed normal._ _

__Changkyun first spotted the terrier with glee, his eyes widening as he tugged on Minhyuk’s sleeve to drag him closer to the dog, as they noticed that the student was inviting people to pet the dog._ _

“Hyung, it’s so cute!!” Changkyun squealed on their sprint to the dog. With a pleading look to the dog’s owner, she gave the approving nod for Changkyun to pet it just as he kneeled down to snuggle it. It was so soft, so comforting, so welcoming the dog was, and Minhyuk continued to distance himself despite how much the taller had gushed about how Hyunwoo was _so_ cute with pets. 

__“Minhyuk, come on, she’s too cute!!” Changkyun said, looking back at the older with sparkles twinkling in his eyes. The dog continued to cutely and softly bark under Changkyun’s touch._ _

__“I don’t know…” Minhyuk said, trying to seem like he was indecisive but his face said otherwise, “dogs don’t tend to like me much…”_ _

__“What? But,” Changkyun turned to face the dog’s owner._ _

__“‘Snuffles--’” the student replied with a quiet mumble before Changkyun interrupted._ _

__“‘Snuffles’ is so lovable, and huggable, and won’t bite!” Changkyun said, finally letting the dog breathe and clutching Minhyuk’s hands in his own. “...Are you allergic?”_ _

__“...Yeah, totally,” Minhyuk said, his eyes unfocused towards the dog’s direction, Changkyun turning back and forth to the terrier and Minhyuk to find them in a stare-off. Their stare-off was so intense that even the owner looked back at Changkyun with concern. Changkyun looked back to the dog only to see her cease to move, only staring up at Minhyuk’s glare. Everything was eerily silent._ _

__“Um, sorry,” Changkyun softly muttered before quickly bowing out of respect to the dog’s owner and the dog and practically shoving Minhyuk to the next hallway. It was only when the two were about 20 feet away when the dog’s cute barking resumed._ _

__“Sorry, hyung. I didn’t know you had a dog allergy…”_ _

__Minhyuk shrugged. “It happens. You don’t need to apologize, Changkyun.” The older had sounded so closed off… over a Scottish terrier. Changkyun was blown away._ _

__Changkyun had known Minhyuk was different from anyone else he met, but Minhyuk’s blatant lying about being sick and allergic to everything couldn’t help but made the younger worry about him. He noticed the 20-minute YouTube video that played on his laptop had ended. With a sigh, Changkyun closed his laptop and went to the science building about a half hour before his next class was about to start, unaware of the surroundings around him until he felt a tap on his shoulder._ _

__Changkyun quickly turned around in surprise, to find Jooheon in front of him looking concerned._ _

__“You okay, Changkyun?” Jooheon’s voice sounded like honey. Sweet and welcoming even through Changkyun’s mind constantly buzzing._ _

__“Y-Yeah, just thinking a lot…” Changkyun said with a sigh, quickly clutching his backpack. He moved his bangs out of his eyes, trying to look at Jooheon with full concentration even though his mind continued to wander back to Minhyuk._ _

__Jooheon chuckled, making the butterflies in Changkyun’s stomach flutter. “You’re always thinking.” A pause. “We can talk if you’d like… I know we don’t know each other well, but it’s always good to clear your mind before class.”_ _

__“I might take you up on that offer,” Changkyun said, mentally hitting himself because _he panicked and didn’t know what to say even though he tried to be smooth!_ He paused for what seemed like an hour to him. “Where’s Hyungwon and Kihyun?”_ _

Jooheon very audibly sighed, rolling his eyes. “I don’t know. I usually come with them, but… _ah,_ I don’t know.” Jooheon turned to get Changkyun’s attention to the small seating area near the outside of their classroom. “You want to sit?” 

__Changkyun nodded, possibly too fast of a response, but still followed Jooheon to the two armchairs with a shy smile._ _

__“Hyungwon takes his time usually because of Seulgi, but I don’t know why Kihyun comes late sometimes…”_ _

Changkyun arrived and sat down on the armchair hard enough to make the chair creak. “Ah, Hyungwon _always_ takes his time with Seulgi…” 

__Jooheon sat down to the left of Changkyun on his respective armchair. “Oh yeah, you room with him… Hyungwon’s nice, but him and Seulgi-“_ _

“ _Always_ make out on the dorm’s shared couch. Yes,” Changkyun muttered, clearly frustrated over something else now. 

__Jooheon laughed, that nice laugh that made Changkyun instinctively smile with how genuine and hardy it was. “That sounds like our lovely couple.” After a few moments, he rustled through his backpack until he found a small binder, flipping through it to find one of the packets Changkyun recognized from his chemistry class._ _

__Jooheon turned to Changkyun, a soft smile lighting his features. “Do you want to look over anything since we’re early? I just wanna check to make sure I didn’t mess up any of the math…”_ _

__Changkyun glanced at Jooheon’s paper for a few seconds before coming back to his senses. “Of course!” Changkyun said, pulling out his folders in a hurry to find the respective packet. In his search, he heard someone call his name, and after finding the packet, his eyes widened as Minhyuk stood in front of him, staring at him with unnerving concern for what Changkyun expected of Minhyuk._ _

__“Hey, I know it’s a bad time, but can I talk to you, Changkyun?” Minhyuk asked, his hands nervously clasped together as he stood in front of the younger. Jooheon had looked to Minhyuk in confusion, turning to Changkyun for an explanation, but Changkyun just sat there for a few moments. Minhyuk kind of looked like a wreck._ _

__Changkyun stood up, giving a quick “see you later” towards Jooheon as he followed Minhyuk to the back stairway, students not present to crowd or eavesdrop on the two._ _

__“Sorry, Changkyun, I must have interrupted something, I’m sorry--“_ _

__Changkyun stood a step closer, slightly startling the older. Minhyuk’s white hair stood up in all directions and the bags under his eyes that he first spotted last week had only gotten worse. Minhyuk wasn’t the bright, sunshiney guy that Changkyun first met, instead looking as gray as the clouds that lined the sky outside._ _

__“You’re fine, Minhyuk-hyung… Why are you here if you’re still sick?”_ _

__Minhyuk sighed, straightening up his posture and clutching his bag for dear life almost. “I…” he hesitated at first, “I don’t… think we should hang out anymore.”_ _

__Changkyun stood still, his mouth slightly open as he tried to understand Minhyuk’s words. “What do you mean?” Changkyun muttered, almost to himself, “You’re just sick, Minhyuk, you’re fine--“_ _

__“No,” Minhyuk interrupted, his eyebrows scrunched in concentration, “I’m a bad influence on you, Changkyun, okay?”_ _

__Changkyun stayed silent._ _

__“I just,” Minhyuk looked to the ground. It was weird for Changkyun to see the older about to cry. “I don’t want to drag you in my life, okay? I haven’t been stable enough to try and hang out with anyone.”_ _

__Changkyun opened his mouth to say something, but somehow couldn’t find anything to say that wouldn’t sound stupid. His eyes felt glossy as he tried to make eye contact with Minhyuk, so instead he looked to the ground to avoid Minhyuk’s desperate gaze._ _

__“You’re listening, right? You understand what I’m saying, right?”_ _

__The younger gave a slight nod, tightening his grasp on his hoodie._ _

__“...I came at such a terrible time,” Minhyuk’s voice wavered, “I’m sorry, Changkyunnie. I knew you for only about a month. I just don’t want to scare you.”_ _

__Changkyun’s voice would be inaudible if there was any other sound in the near vicinity. “You’re not scary, hyung.” He finally made eye contact with Minhyuk. “You won’t scare me. You’re so nice, hyung. I don’t get why you don’t want to see me again-“_ _

__“It’s me, Changkyun, it’s not you,” Minhyuk stated with full confidence. “Don’t think you did anything. I don’t want to lie to you anymore.”_ _

__“Hyung--“_ _

__“I’m going to ruin you if I hang out with you,” Minhyuk clutched his bag like he was trying to strangle someone, “Shit, I don’t know what I’m even saying anymore…”_ _

__“You said you didn’t want to hang out with me anymore, hyung.”_ _

__Minhyuk tried to make eye contact with Changkyun, but Changkyun’s face was completely face down that his bangs obscured his eyes._ _

__“I get it, okay?” Changkyun said, his voice wavering as well, “Please take a break, hyung. I don’t want you to worry anymore.”_ _

__Minhyuk sniffled, prompting Changkyun to look up to find Minhyuk wiping his tears on his sleeve, or at least trying to. Tears continued to stain the older’s face. “I’m a mess,” Minhyuk muttered quietly. “I’m sorry, Changkyunnie.” He sniffed again._ _

__“Hyung-“_ _

__“I’m,” Minhyuk sniffed again, “I was never good at making friends, but you’re a great one, Changkyun.” He took a few steps back, prompting Changkyun to step closer._ _

__“I hope you’ll be better without me, Changkyun. Maybe you can meet Hyunwoo! He’s better at this than I am.”_ _

__Changkyun nodded, folding his arms in front of him, resisting the urge to cry while he watched Minhyuk sob in front of him._ _

__“Okay, hyung. I’ll miss you…”_ _

__“I’ll miss you, too.”_ _

__Silence. Minhyuk wiped his face with his sleeve for the final time before going down the stairs in a hurry. Changkyun stood there to wait if Minhyuk would come back and just tell him it’s just a joke. Class wouldn’t start in a few minutes anyway._ _

__Changkyun heard his name called from the back of the hallway. He turned to find Jooheon gently waving back at him from a distance. He guessed Jooheon could sense the tension._ _

__Changkyun rushed back to Jooheon, rubbing the bangs out of his eyes so he looked less of a wreck. Jooheon only looked at him with concern._ _

__“Let’s go to class, yeah?” Jooheon said, loud enough just for Changkyun to hear. Changkyun affirmatively nodded, following Jooheon on his slow walk back to the classroom._ _

__Changkyun couldn’t help but turn back to the stairwell a couple of times, somehow hoping Minhyuk would be back just then to see him. Changkyun wanted to know that Minhyuk was okay._ _

__Changkyun turned back towards the classroom, noticing Jooheon’s quick brush of his hand to Changkyun’s own before going to his respective seat, noticing Kihyun and Hyungwon waving in his direction. The trio chatted with one another before looking back in Changkyun’s direction, the two urging Changkyun to sit by the two. Kihyun sported a welcoming smile on his face as he patted the open seat, the smile comforting enough for youngest to rush to sit next to them with a slight nod._ _

The group of friends made Changkyun feel way better than at the stairwell, the three even including him in their conversations, even when Kihyun’s conversation topics were niche and seemingly very _Kihyun_ in nature. Throughout the lecture, however, Changkyun couldn’t shake Minhyuk out of his mind. Minhyuk’s sobbing kept replaying in the back of his head. 

__He glanced back at Jooheon and his friends to distract himself from sleeping through the lecture and/or getting emotional from worrying over Minhyuk. He noticed Kihyun’s black roots contrasting with his purple-grayish hair, as Jooheon and Kihyun continued to talk about who knows what while Hyungwon hurriedly tried to make his notes pretty with his fancy fineliners and highlighters before the lecture was planned to start._ _

Changkyun couldn’t help but be reminded of Minhyuk’s white hair. And how he must have re-dyed it all the time, considering how Changkyun had tried to find black roots on Minhyuk’s head but could never find them, even after their _whole_ month of friendship. 

__Changkyun relaxed his head and arms on the desk area in front of him upon seeing the professor enter and attempted to tune into the newly-started lecture. Maybe Minhyuk would tell him about his hair, and his boyfriend, and his strange allergies to dogs and chocolate and probably everything else._ _

__It had only been about 20 minutes into listening to the lecture that Changkyun missed Minhyuk again._ _

__***__

__  


__Changkyun slammed his hands on his desk, suddenly tired of looking at the same Punnett squares for half an hour._ _

_“I miss Minhyuk!”_ Changkyun proclaimed to no one in particular, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. 

“You _what_ now?” Hyungwon asked, relaxed on his bed with his phone in his hand. A wave of concern washed over Hyungwon’s face after he realized that Changkyun was distraught, the taller quickly moving to the other’s side, pulling a chair so he could sit next to Changkyun. 

__Changkyun sniffed. “Minhyuk… I met him a month and a half ago,” he muttered, looking towards the ground as to avoid exploding with tears. “I don’t think you know him… but he helped me out when I got stressed in the courtyard one time and…” Changkyun glanced at Hyungwon in all seriousness. “He kinda cryptically left.”_ _

__One of Hyungwon’s eyebrows raised. “Cryptically left?”_ _

“Yeah, _‘cryptically left’!”_ Changkyun replied, sniffing some more. “He was so nice and cool and friendly and then suddenly he gets sick, as says he’s a bad influence on me…” Changkyun paused, trying to relax his head in his palms. “But we didn’t even do anything _bad!_ The worst thing that he did was talk about his significant other for extended periods of time,” he said while dramatically flailing his arms around, before shrinking back into his chair. “No offense, by the way.” 

__Hyungwon sighed, lying back onto his chair. “None taken.” The taller’s glance cycled around the room to think before he suddenly perked up. “Does this Minhyuk happen to have white hair, by any chance?”_ _

__Changkyun straightened his posture and turned towards Hyungwon in anticipation. “Y-Yeah, he does.”_ _

Hyungwon rolled his eyes in realization. “ _O-O-Oh,_ that Minhyuk. I don’t know how he acts all the time, but Kihyun tends to find something to complain about with him every week… but Kihyun nags about everybody, so he’s probably chill.” 

__Changkyun blinked, dumbstruck that he could have just asked his roommate earlier to where Minhyuk went. “Kihyun… knows Minhyuk?”_ _

__Hyungwon affirmatively nodded. “Kihyun is exes with Minhyuk’s boyfriend. He visits their house or whatever sometimes but he’s mentioned Hyunwoo has gone a bit MIA the past week, sick with a bad cold or something.”_ _

__Changkyun’s gears started turning at the new information that Hyunwoo is also having some mysterious illness. “Wait,” Changkyun started. “Kihyun and… Hyunwoo are exes, right? Why do they--”_ _

__“Hangout?” Hyungwon finished. He leaned back in his chair again, probably tired of thinking about Kihyun’s interpersonal relationships with everybody. “Kihyun and Hyunwoo are best friends from high school. They keep in touch nearly every week.” Hyungwon scoffed. “Kihyun even has the keys to Hyunwoo’s house.”_ _

__Changkyun’s eyes widened at the further revelation. “So… that means I can ask Kihyun for the keys and find Minhyuk?”_ _

“I mean, I guess--” Hyungwon was interrupted by Changkyun sprinting to the door. Just when the younger had unlocked the door, he heard a demanding _“Changkyun!”_ before turning back to see what Hyungwon has to say. 

__“Hyung?”_ _

__Hyungwon sighed, one of his hands rubbing his temples. “Changkyun, you can’t just ask Kihyun for the keys.”_ _

__“So I need to steal them--”_ _

__“No, Changkyun…” Hyungwon was rubbing his temples with both hands now. “Kihyun’s not gonna give you the keys, even if you already happen to know him. Kihyun’s not gonna believe it if some rando comes to ask for his best friend’s keys, so I’ll call him to let him know, and get Jooheon on it, too.” Hyungwon narrowed his eyes at Changkyun. “Don’t be really desperate or creepy or anything, ‘cause Kihyun won’t give them to you, ‘kay?”_ _

__Changkyun glanced outside the door before nodding and waving back before bolting out the hallway. It only took a few seconds before Changkyun came rushing back into the dorm sweating._ _

__“Hyungwon, what’s the room num--”_ _

__“1.122. He’ll be on the same floor but in the hallway to the right when you exit this one.”_ _

__“Alright…” Changkyun took a quick breath to relax from running so fast, “Thank you, hyung!”_ _

__“No prob--”_ _

__Changkyun couldn’t hear Hyungwon finish as he sprinted to room 1.122._ _

__***_ _

__  


__Changkyun walked out of the double doors to be greeted with the cloudy, gray climate expected from being the middle of autumn. It was eerily quiet, as if it was about to snow, or if they school was located in the eye of a storm._ _

__The keys that Kihyun had managed to give him took some time to get, Kihyun constantly asking why Changkyun needed them even when Changkyun had repeated so many times that he just wanted to see Minhyuk. Luckily, Hyungwon and Jooheon had both called Kihyun to eventually convince the most stubborn of the trio to lend him Hyunwoo’s keys, even though Kihyun still remained hesitant._ _

Actually, Kihyun hadn’t really been all _there,_ really. He had gotten a headache--Kihyun emphasizing that the headache was caused from class earlier and _not_ Changkyun--and Changkyun felt bad for harassing the older about his best friend’s keys. 

__But Changkyun really wanted to find Minhyuk, since even Kihyun couldn’t provide any details on how Hyunwoo or Minhyuk were doing recently, just that they were sick and didn’t want to get anyone infected when possible._ _

Kihyun had said that Minhyuk and Hyunwoo, to save money, lived in a log cabin near the woods right outside of campus. That struck Changkyun as peculiar to why they would live together in the _woods_ of all places, but Kihyun emphasized that Minhyuk has “spread” the peculiarity to Hyunwoo when they started dating. 

__Changkyun continued on his long trek to and through the woods, trying to find the notably clear path that Minhyuk had marked to the log cabin for convenience’s sake, as Kihyun had noted. He was able to find the path as he circled around the outside of the woods for a bit, confidently trekking on some more fueled from being so close to Minhyuk. Even though he got more excited as he traveled deeper into the woods, Changkyun noticed the temperature and noise dropped every time he took a step further._ _

__Changkyun saw some muted orange in the distance, soon running towards it with the keys dangling audibly as he tried to reach it._ _

__Something caught Changkyun’s foot, however, and stopped him in his tracks, the keys long forgotten after he had fallen._ _

__It went so fast for Changkyun, but a pain had suddenly shot up his right foot, noise suddenly bombarding his eardrums. It was some animal that had taken a hold of him, he figured, before he fell roughly onto his chest. He struggled to catch his breath, and before he could, whatever had attacked his foot had targeted his back._ _

__Changkyun started crying. Everything was hot and sticky despite the cold autumn weather. He tried to move, to feel where he had gotten attacked, but after a few moments, he couldn’t pinpoint specific areas of pain._ _

He felt something warm run down his nose, Changkyun deducing that he had also broken his nose in the fall. With his now fuzzy vision, he saw the red stains he left in the ground and packets of snow and ice that had accumulated in the woods. Changkyun remembered the random snow from a few weeks ago briefly before something _bit_ at him again. 

It felt like there was nothing left of him. Why did that animal keep _biting_ when there was barely anything left? 

Changkyun slowly blinked, unable to move his foot to try and get up. He really didn’t want to move either, considering there was some _animal_ watching his every move. 

__Before he could blink again, however, the growing pain in his midsection ceased as he saw a blur whiz over and seemingly attack whatever had targeted Changkyun in the first place._ _

The noise, though distant, was gruesome. Changkyun was reminded of that boring deforestation documentary he watched in high school, the sounds he was listening to now reminding him of the big _snaps_ of the tree trucks as they collapsed into the ground, leaving silence before another tree would be cut. Harsher, though, as if bones were snapping instead of trees. 

__It developed into silence again and Changkyun was given a chance to shiver in the cold air. He would have flinched at the mop of white hair that appeared in his peripheral if he had the energy to._ _

_“Changkyun?”_

__It sounded so far despite how close the person near him was._ _

_“Changkyun! I know you’re still there…”_

__Changkyun took a glance further up to find someone with white hair looking at him with full guilt and concern._ _

_“CHANGKYUN!”_

__Minhyuk._ _

__Changkyun felt more motivation in him to try and move to get up, but he couldn’t. He felt the blood from his nosebleed in his mouth when he tried to speak._ _

__“H-Hyung?”_ _

_“Ah, Changkyun!”_ Minhyuk yelped, examining the damage that some animal had done to him. Minhyuk attempted to steady his breath. 

__“Changkyun, can you listen to me closely?” Minhyuk said, a hand on Changkyun’s cheek. “Listen to me, okay?”_ _

__“Okay, hyung…” Changkyun whispered out._ _

__Minhyuk looked behind him before giving his attention to Changkyun again. He sniffed before glaring at Changkyun in full seriousness._ _

__“Do you want to live, Changkyunnie?”_ _

__Changkyun’s eyes widened. What kind of question was that?_ _

__“Y-Yeah…”_ _

__New tears fell down Minhyuk’s cheeks._ _

__“A-Are you sure?”_ _

__Changkyun remained still._ _

__“Hyung--”_ _

_“Are you sure you want to live, Changkyun, yes or no?”_

__Changkyun felt blood dribble down his face again. “Y-Yes, hyung.”_ _

__Minhyuk sighed._ _

__“...Okay,” he muttered, before he got closer to Changkyun, uncomfortably so, in the situation Changkyun was currently in._ _

__Changkyun remained still._ _

__“You’ll be okay, Changkyun. I’ll explain everything soon…”_ _

__Changkyun felt a dull pain in his shoulder before he started drifting off._ _

__He felt a dry sense of happiness in being able to find Minhyuk before finally blacking out._ _

**Author's Note:**

> ~~happy june 17th~~


End file.
